


Rosarium

by KA_SANA



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_SANA/pseuds/KA_SANA
Summary: 国王莱因哈特爱上宗教战争中成为人质的杨威利，为杨威利背叛宗主国的骑士陷入了矛盾。CP先莱 先杨 莱杨警告3P警告 强制警告





	1. 乍现

Rosarium

楔子-乍见

也许神早有旨意，持续了300多年的宗教对立，理应在一片玫瑰地里中止。

异教徒的首领，穿着深色的麻布袍子走上了高台。他的兜帽盖住了他的眼睛，他的双手不执寸铁，他的外袍刺绣着玫瑰与五芒星，他的信徒远远眺望。

银白的铠甲上挂满了血色，戴着遮住上半个面孔的国王从马上翻下来，他英姿飒飒，矫健优美，佩剑敲击着铠甲，发出清脆明亮的声音。

“我是杨威利，我信守承诺，前来觐见这里的国王。”  
异教徒的首领脱下了兜帽，露出里面散乱的黑色头发，与星空一般闪耀的黑色瞳眸。

对面的国王慢慢摘下自己的头盔，一头金色的头发从下面流泻出来，在黑暗的天空下闪耀。  
从未露出过真容的国王眨了眨他冰蓝色的眼睛，鲜红的嘴唇发出掷地有声的话语。  
“我是莱因哈特国王，我承诺只要你放弃武力，我将宽恕海尼森的臣民和你的追随者。”

对面黑发的“异端”看着眼前仿佛只有十几岁的白皙青年，无法想象他与挚友日夜诉说揣摩、绞尽脑汁想要置之死地的国王，竟然是这样一副容貌。他一念之差就将获得的，最美丽最贵重的尸体。

他直直的目光，在旁人看来是肆无忌惮的冒犯，而国王则歪过头，露出难以置信的迷惑表情。  
“可是你就是他们的‘魔法师’吗？看上去像是个冒牌货。”

“冒牌货”一时语塞。“我真的是杨威利。”  
他低声喃喃道。

国王点了点头，算是听到他的回答。然后看了看他胸口的刺绣，微微皱眉，将手按在剑上，慢慢走向他。杨威利屏息闭上眼睛，当他站上这里的时候，就想好了各种各样的未来，也包括死亡。

剑从剑鞘里抽出的声响，他早已在战场上听惯，利刃划开空气的撕裂与金属碰撞的巨响，下一刻令他惊讶地睁开眼睛。

一个黑甲的骑士，格挡住了国王的剑。两个人在角力中，微微颤抖。周围卫兵的喊叫和刺耳的碰撞声，响成一片。从外面冲撞进来的信徒将玫瑰花踏碎，一片红色宛如血海，空气中的芬芳是死亡的祝祷。

国王的剑被骑士击落，坠落一旁。骑士正举剑要刺杀国王，国王却闪身滚到一旁。杨威利在混乱中屏息注视着骑士的安危，自己的背后却有国王的卫兵向他挥舞起冷锋闪闪的镰刀。

“住手！”  
国王大叫着冲过去。  
骑士的剑割开了他的腿。他却制止了卫兵的鲁莽。

杨威利被国王扑在身下，便没有人能动手。连浴血的骑士也不能。  
“杨！”  
他的声音里像裹了埃及的风沙，让人觉得喑哑。  
“停手吧……先寇布。”  
“他可不像你从前讲得那样得体，他向手无寸铁的人举剑。”  
杨威利摇了摇头，指了指自己外袍胸口的位置，刺绣着的红玫瑰。  
“这个天主教徒只是要取下我异教徒的标签。”

国王的军队早就包围了这里，这些零星的反抗者也没有清算的必要。

“狂妄的人，你的剑染上了不该染的血，你的爱给了不该给的神。但是我仍应称赞你的武艺与忠诚。”  
金发的国王居高临下地看着先寇布，他的骄傲不允许他继续在两个战胜过他的人的目光里逗留。  
他们带走了异教徒的魔法师，放逐了那个对着国王举剑的骑士。

骑士偷偷藏下了那件外袍上割下的红玫瑰，他脑中反复交叠着魔法师的背影和国王的容颜。

他的爱，并不是给了神明啊。

一、光与暗

“所罗门王的罪过，是因为他忘记了与神的约定。”  
“我倒觉得所罗门王的罪过，是因为他除了神之外，又有了其他的偶像。”  
杨威利精通历史经典，莱因哈特国王同他彻夜交谈。  
“有了其他供奉的偶像，就是忘记了神。因而神要惩罚他。”  
“可神却不曾背弃誓言，依旧将人王降临在所罗门王的后代中。可见，神是宽容善良的。”  
杨威利翻过那一页经文。  
莱因哈特摇了摇头，在杨威利坐着的羊皮毯上来回走着。  
“可是我一定会对神忠诚……”  
他金色的长发在翻毛领的披风外摇曳晃动，被壁炉的火光映成金红色，仿佛是染红了的晚霞。  
“我必将只将心意交给一个人，只有一个人。”  
他认真地看着杨威利说道。

杨威利笑了笑：“是的，我们交谈了一整个四季了，玫瑰花的季节又要来了，而您依旧坚持着自己原来的信仰。”他将手指垫在书页之间，看向壁炉的火苗，微微叹气。  
“看来我的布道是失败了，而我却比原来更迷茫了……”

莱因哈特不解。  
“迷茫？魔法师也会迷茫吗？”  
杨威利又看着莱因哈特那被炉火叠加成紫色的眸子，淡淡地说：“只要是人，总有意想不到的未来。”

莱因哈特又露出了最初在和谈时迷惑又天真的表情。  
“那是什么样的事情，会产生意想不到的未来呢？”

“意想不到的未来……比如，玫瑰花的开放，或者烈火的熄灭，又或者鲜红火热的情感。”

莱因哈特想了想，坐在了杨威利的旁边。他自然而放松地靠着杨威利的背。  
“您说的这些，我听不懂。但是我确信，您的布道也带给了我很重要的东西。”  
说着，他忽然意识到称呼其为“布道”，是违背了自己的教义的。  
杨威利也意识到了这个词，他便捂着嘴微微笑了起来——也不算完全没有用。

莱因哈特见他笑自己，转身便将他的肩膀按在了地上，大声争辩起来。  
“这不是背弃神，你到底给我施加了什么巫术，或者这是你布置好的陷阱？”

杨威利躺在地上，诧异地看着莱因哈特扑在他身上。一头金色的长卷发落在自己的耳边，柔软的触感像天鹅绒一样可爱。

莱因哈特起初还十分严肃，但是他看见杨威利温柔的黑色的瞳孔中映照出自己的脸，他忽然没来由地倒抽了一口气。

那是……那是星辰吗？

他在失神中越凑越近，直到两个人的鼻尖要碰到一起。耳蜗里都是遥远而安定的圆舞鼓点般的砰砰声。杨威利忽然吐出了一口因为紧张而一直没有吐出的热气。

莱因哈特的脸上，立即被这股热气染红。他猛地爬了起来，睁大冰蓝色的眼睛，不可思议地看着杨。

“你到底给我施了什么魔法？”

杨威利回答不上来。他甚至不知道自己刚刚是怎么了，他好像完全失去了对那段时间的记忆。他在想什么？他怎么不阻止他？

最后他什么也做不到，只能眼睁睁地看着莱因哈特有些狼狈地离开了这所仿佛是囚禁着杨威利的宫殿。

杨威利爬起来，一个人在地上呆呆地坐了一会儿。晚上的风将薄薄的帘子掀开，推倒了窗边的花瓶。

杨威利只好站起来关窗。

他抓住正在肆意翻飞的窗帘，然后拉住窗栓。手指忽然触及一个冰冷的东西——不是窗栓，而是黑色的护手甲。

“……先，先寇布……”


	2. 夜与花

二、夜与花

“你不要命了……”  
杨威利双手搂着先寇布的脖子，感受着这具躯体的灼热。他知道先寇布从流放地回到这里那一刻开始，等待他的就将是无尽的逃亡或死刑。

“我不是不要命了……是已经死了。”  
先寇布一寸一寸吻着杨威利的脖子，从耳后一直吻到肩膀，然后咬断了杨威利长袍肩膀上的系带。  
“你决定放弃胜利，而用自己换取他们的时候，我就已经死了……”  
他不顾一切脱下杨威利的长袍，勾住他的双腿将他抱进堆着书本的纱帐里。  
“因此，我绝不会再度死去了。”  
先寇布的眸子映照出火光，杨威利抬起手，摸了摸他被催白的额角，眼眶有些湿润。  
先寇布伸手摸了摸他的眼角。  
“你怎么哭了？”  
“我不知道……”  
杨威利茫然地被他搂着，却不知道接下去要做什么。他们在分开之前，先寇布也是很好的情人，他们在一起，做过很多事。他望着先寇布，回忆着从前在伊谢尔伦和各种小国征战的生活，他和他经历的战役，和他探讨的未来……他忽然意识到，自己和先寇布度过的日子，仿佛是两个人阅读着故事，猜测着故事里的人的未来；后来，他自己走进了这个故事，遇见了故事里的人，无数种可能的猜测成为了此刻的一种。

杨威利一只手摩梭着先寇布还没有褪下的锁甲。  
“你是来救人的么？”  
先寇布抓住那只手，握在掌心里，送到了嘴边，落下一个虔诚的吻。  
“救一个，杀一个。”  
先寇布的脑海里一闪而过之前看到的莱因哈特和杨威利的画面。  
杨威利一下子就明白了。  
“卫兵？”  
“不用担心，这里不会有人来了。”  
说完，先寇布再一次用吻封住了他的唇。

杨威利却隐约地有些不安，这种不安令他紧紧搂住了先寇布，身体却很迟钝。

先寇布眨了眨眼，手慢慢顺着他的腰侧往下滑，温柔有力的手掌贴着杨威利圆润的股丘，缓慢地揉抚，再摸到他的大腿后侧，将他的下半身抬起。

杨威利失去了重心，身体完全压在了书堆上。  
“先寇布？”  
“你在想什么？”

 

落日黄色的流苏在深红色的丝绒帷幕上摇曳，一条白皙的长腿直直地被人托举着。烛光无声地摇晃，黑发纠缠着在枕头上落下阴影。沙沙的毛皮磨蹭的声响伴随着纤细脆弱的呻吟……

“谁！”

年轻的国王在睡梦中惊醒，满头大汗。几缕金色的卷发贴在汗湿的锁骨上，被烛火一照，像金色的图腾。

莱因哈特觉得身下有些湿粘，伸手一摸，原来遗出了好大一片。他看着被自己弄脏的雪白手指，微微别起眉头。他翻身下了床，披上睡袍，将系带松挎地绕在腰间，拿起桌上放着的三叉烛台，往外走去。

“陛下！”  
守夜的随从赶紧上前，提醒他黑暗中的危险。

“你们都别跟着我，别来打扰我。”  
像是大天使发了的旨意，他们只能遵从。

莱因哈特从自己的寝宫出来，一路走到花园，才发现供他踩踏的柔软地毯绵延到了尽头。他并不在意，也不想回去穿鞋，光着脚走向了杨威利所在的宫殿。

一路上都没有遇到什么人，不然，他一身睡衣，赤脚行走，一定会被他们阻拦。他看到一些落在地上的红色花瓣，像是一种奇怪的痕迹，在走廊的出入口，或者宫殿的出入口。

他停下来捡起一片花瓣，在烛光下照了照，确实是玫瑰花。已经开放了么？莱因哈特随意地转身望向这熟悉的花园，然后随手将那片花瓣藏在睡衣口袋里——有点想要将它作为礼物。

莱因哈特信步走到偏殿的门口，正要扣门，告知自己深夜打扰。忽然他听到了一阵潮水般一波一浪的喘息。

在他过去的记忆里，他听过痛苦的呻吟，欢乐的大笑，却不曾听到过这种将两者混合的声音。他有些不知所措地看进门缝里。

落日黄色的流苏在深红色的丝绒帷幕上摇曳，一条白皙的长腿直直地被人托举着。

异教徒的魔法师，高高地抬着自己腿，另一条腿折叠着被压在羊皮毯子里。他温和沉稳讲述所罗门王事迹的嗓音已经变成了高低起伏的无意义的音节。

烛光映照着他蜜色身体的优美肌理，仿佛是展现着国王从未见过的魔法，异教徒的、让人堕落的魔法。

他身上还趴伏着一个高大健硕的身躯，他们的脸靠得非常近，似乎在诉说着什么。  
“嗯啊……不……”  
杨威利终于说出了一个有意义的音节。

这个音节，将年轻纯洁的国王拉回现实里，

他意识到眼前发生的是什么之后，猛地踢开了紧闭的宫门。  
“你是什么人？放开他！”


	3. 三、罪与罚

“先寇布……你……呃……嗯……”  
脑中一片混乱，久未开拓的身体疯狂地掀起狂浪，逼得黑发的魔法师发出甜腻的鼻音。杨威利半睁着眼睛，长长的睫毛盖住瞳孔，迷离的眼神仿佛已经从这个躯体里抽离。  
“我会带你走……嗯……再也不分开……”  
他的脑海里盘旋着这沙哑的声音，反反复复，仿佛像某种咒语。  
“……好……”  
杨威利不知道他听到没有，但是身下的律动，温柔地回应着他。后蕾似乎已经完全湿润，开始有温热的液体顺着尾骨向后腰滑下去，滴落在羊毛毯上，将白色的羊毛粘结成簇，随着律动一下一下扫过股下的柔嫩肌肤。  
动作越来越快，越来越重。杨威利上半身几乎无法保持平衡，像风中的叶子一样摇摆晃动。  
“慢……慢点……啊哈……嗯……”他难耐地扭动着身子，想要退却，却被先寇布有力地扣住腰身。  
“不许逃……”  
先寇布吻了他的腹部，然后咬住他胸前的朱果，用齿尖，细细研磨。  
“啊！”  
杨威利发出了尖叫。  
他的声音在宫殿里回响着，让他下意识地捂住了嘴。  
“你害怕什么？”  
先寇布拉开他的手。  
“……嗯唔……莱因……哈……特……呃……会……会听……”  
先寇布怔了怔，然后用力往他身体里撞了一下。  
“唔……”  
杨威利发出了低鸣。  
先寇布含了含他的耳垂，用舌头舔过他的耳蜗，满意地感受到杨威利的颤抖。  
“不用担心……我会杀了他。”  
他的声音直达心底，一起抵达深处的还有他埋在杨威利体内的火热。  
杨威利倏忽睁大眼睛。  
“嗯啊……不……”

杨威利忽然强烈地想要说什么，可是门口的响声盖过了他破碎的话语。

“你是什么人？放开他！”  
莱因哈特少年一般清亮的嗓音震动了烛火。

将杨威利压在身下的男人，只是微微转过头来回应他的鲁莽。他的手掌甚至一直还托着杨威利那条高高抬起的腿。

“呵，深夜巡视囚徒的国王走进了牢笼。您这样撞进别人的欢爱里，要跪在十字架前忏悔多久呢？”  
他的男根仍然没有离开杨威利的身体，还故意转过一些，好让那处淌着浊液的结合的密所袒露在莱因哈特的目光里。

莱因哈特两颊绯红，将两片嘴唇咬得鲜红。  
“混蛋！放开杨！”  
他将烛台随手放下，从墙上挂着得武器里抽出了一把剑，直接搁在冒犯者的脖子上。

而对方只是冷笑一声，转身咬住了他的剑。

莱因哈特没有下杀心，根本想不到会是这样的对手。他用力抽了抽剑，纹丝不动。

那个男人咬着剑转过脸，冲着他咧嘴微笑。

莱因哈特忽然认出了他，一下子脸色发白，微微向后退了一步放开了手中的剑，惊恐又疑惑。  
“不……不可能……不可能是他。”

先寇布拿起剑，伏身亲吻被做得半熟的杨威利——他此刻还不那么清醒，只是目光涣散地看着他们。然后先寇布慢慢褪了出来。许多的白浊从那个缠绵的入口翻搅出来。

先寇布站起来，赤裸着下半身，那巨大的东西就这样堂而皇之地荡着。杨威利侧卧着，半闭着眼睛，赤裸的身体上散落着欢爱的痕迹，垂下的双腿间慢慢地涌着银亮的液体。

莱因哈特看着这样的画面，竟然一时间连谴责的话语都说不出，整个人呆在了原地。

“来吧，找一把剑。这样我至少不会觉得自己杀了一个女人。”

莱因哈特听出他话语中的羞辱，也知道自己不是对手。他深呼吸想了一想，又从墙上抽出剩下的那把剑，警惕地看着咄咄逼人的先寇布。

“你来找杨威利，有什么目的？”  
莱因哈特毕竟是国王，他的话语里有天生的威压感。

但是先寇布并不受莱因哈特的影响，他另有主宰，别处臣服。  
“你怎么知道，我来找他，而不是找你呢？”

莱因哈特微微一皱眉，举剑向他刺去。先寇布单手就格挡住他的攻势，并将他向着门口的退路封死。交叉的剑身震颤不已，先寇布透过剑与剑的间隙，森冷地看着莱因哈特。莱因哈特一皱眉，忽然撤力。先寇布一下失去平衡，手中的剑向前砍下去。只看到暗蓝的棉布睡衣翻飞了一圈，白得发光的肢体在暗淡的屋顶下一闪便没入衣摆。等先寇布站稳，莱因哈特已经一个空翻跃到杨威利身边，半跪着掀起毯子，盖住他赤裸的身体。

先寇布定了定神，动作有一瞬的迟疑。

“杨，你还好吗?”莱因哈特拨开杨威利半湿的头发，有些不知所措。杨威利被莱因哈特有些微凉的手指触醒，眼神开始有焦点。  
“你……你怎么在这里？”  
他再看看先寇布，手心里一下子冒出汗来。

不知道为什么，先寇布尽然没有继续攻击，只是沉默地看着他们。

“能走么？”  
莱因哈特伸手要扶他起来，却不料被杨威利一推。就那么一下，他温热的手掌贴着莱因哈特光滑细腻的胸口，迟疑了一下，然后微微用力一推，将莱因哈特推向窗户边。

杨威利什么也没有说。

但是先寇布什么都明白了。他的目光变得更冷了，握紧了手中的剑，面无表情地看着不明就里的莱因哈特。

“你？”  
莱茵哈特还在为自己好心没好报不甘心，还想靠近杨威利。

杨威利垂下眼睛，谁也不看，掀开毯子，将自己的身体裸露出来。  
“别管我的事。他是我的情人。”

“情人？”  
莱因哈特愕然地望着杨威利。在他的世界观里，男人作别人身下的雌伏，是极度的折辱。也是会堕入地狱的罪行。

他来回看了他们两个人，然后像受伤的动物一般后退了一步。  
“原来……你……”他的声音微微发抖。

先寇布闭上眼睛，然后再睁开，像激怒的野兽一般望着被惊怒和迷茫困住的国王。

杨威利手心都是汗，看到莱因哈特还在发愣，心急之下只能用他能伪装出的最厌恶的样子大声说道：“走开啊！这里没你的事了。”

然后他站起来，走到先寇布面前，主动环住他的脖子索吻，并且摇晃着跨部，挑逗先寇布那个在战斗中平息下来的部分。

莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛里，满满都是杨威利背后的腰窝和做出色情动作的下身。他感到一股热流直冲脑门，薄薄的睡衣再也挡不住，微微地鼓涨起来。

而先寇布，用没有持剑的手从杨威利的腰线抚摸而下，然后伸进他的股丘，用手指揉捏着还含着情露的穴口，刺入，翻出，仿佛玩弄着一朵娇嫩的花朵。杨威利发出压抑的低喘，身体开始微微摇晃。先寇布透过他的肩头，以骇人的表情瞪视着带着迷恋、迷惑、失望和痛苦的表情的莱因哈特。

那样的莱因哈特，在那一刻失去了国王的威仪，像是在暴雨中被淋得湿透的可怜孩子，荧蓝的眼睛里，似乎有眼泪在打转，泫然欲泣。如此脆弱无助又不知所措。

先寇布将他在瞬息间的软弱尽收眼底。

不知道为何，他忽然很想看那张世间绝美的脸在杨威利面前哭泣，而杨威利又会怎么样呢？那一定是一幅足以摄人心魄的美景，是残酷到令人血液沸腾的无与伦比的艳丽。

先寇布握着剑的那只手，突然对着正在他怀抱中的杨威利举起。

杨威利面对着他，看不见先寇布在他背后举起的剑。

“危险！”  
莱因哈特的惊叫吓得杨威利茫然地看着先寇布的眼睛。

他几乎都不敢转身，只觉得一股温热的液体低落在自己的肩膀上——血。杨威利从先寇布的瞳孔中看到了血、伤害、残酷、杀意——先寇布绝不会伤害他，但这浓重而疯狂的气息，依旧令他的灵魂感到仿佛砍在自己身上一般的剧痛。

莱因哈特左手徒手接住了先寇布的刃，锋利的剑顺着他的手掌中央，纵向嵌入他的肌肤，直接抵住掌骨。

剧痛之中，他已经失去力量的感觉，并不知道先寇布的剑上已经没有力道。

伤口里涌出鲜血，他却一把推开了夹在他和先寇布之间的杨威利。

先寇布看清他的动作，迅速收回了剑，反手割开了他的右手上臂的要害。

“啊！”  
精确无比的剑术，一瞬间，睡衣的袖袍被破开，露出雪白的肌肤，而莱因哈特的主手再也无法握紧任何东西。

莱因哈特忍痛退开，鲜血滴落到他暗色的睡袍上，染红了一大片。

杨威利震惊地看着他们，他赶紧从地上爬起来，不顾自己狼狈的样子，将莱因哈特扶住。

“先寇布！到此为止，让他走。”

已经明白先寇布的杀意，杨威利用自己的身躯挡在莱因哈特身前。

莱因哈特双手都在流血，顺着他的手肘滴落下去，滴在他赤着的脚边，像洒下了玫瑰花瓣。

“告诉我，你爱他吗？”


	4. 四、罪与罚（下）

4.罪与罚（下）

先寇布魁梧健硕的身体仅仅是站在那里，就可以有足够的威压。这一点杨威利知道，莱因哈特也知道。

“回答我的问题，你爱他么？”

他向着二人诘问。

杨威利冷静了下来，他转身看了看莱因哈特的伤势，又看了看先寇布，尽量让自己的预期保持平静：“我会跟你走的。但是你如果杀死他，那么很可能再起战事，会有更多的人死去。你知道我绝不会答应。所以，放下剑吧，死亡什么也改变不了，什么也解决不了。”

杨威利走向先寇布，试探着摸向他那只拿着剑的手。他小心翼翼地移动手指，一点一点打开先寇布扣在剑柄上的手指。他黑色的护手还是如此冰冷，杨威利心中不由得颤抖，他抬头看向先寇布，试图从他的脸上读出他的想法。可是先寇布却忽然闭上了眼睛。

剑从他手中松开，被杨威利稳稳地接住。

杨威利松了一口气。

可是先寇布突然睁开眼睛，猛地将杨威利搂进怀里。

“先寇布！不……不是……”  
杨威利震惊地看着先寇布的眼睛，那是红色的瞳孔，地狱的颜色。

“杨！”  
莱因哈特想过去帮忙，却被先寇布一脚踢中腹部。

怎么可能……这么快？

莱因哈特在剧痛的同时，来不及得出答案，身体已经倒在了地上。

先寇布没有再迟疑，将杨往肩膀上一扛，一下抽掉了莱因哈特睡袍上的衣带，将莱的双手反绑了起来。

“放开我！”  
莱因哈特自上战场以来，从未有过如此姿态。可是他更意想不到的事情还在后面。先寇布一脚踩住他的睡袍，角尖一用力，开襟的暗色长袍从小腿处开始撕裂一直到腰部，整条腿到臀部都暴露在空气中。

“哈！”  
莱因哈特倒抽一口冷气，却什么也说不出来。

“你要干什么？”  
杨威利在他的肩头扭着身子要摆脱他，却被先寇布牢牢扣住，然后把他整个人抱在怀里，一只手扭过杨威利的下巴，与他对视。  
“国王……也很美，不是么？”  
杨威利睁大了眼睛，嘴唇褪去了血色。  
“你……你是谁？你不是先寇布。”  
先寇布绝不会这样说话。

抱着他的魁梧男人温和地笑了笑。

“我说过，我不是不要命了……是已经死了……”他转过视线，看着赤裸着半个身体，惊怒又羞耻地看着他的国王。  
“他应该知道我怎么死的。”

杨威利脑中嗡地一响，充满疑虑地看着那张和先寇布一模一样的脸。

死了？先寇布？怎么一回事？

先寇布贪恋地揉着他得嘴唇，在杨威利呆愣间，把手指伸进他得唇齿里，玩弄他得软舌。杨威利身子僵硬着，死亡的消息和眼前的现实令他的思维陷入混乱。

莱因哈特在地上挣扎了起来。  
“放开杨威利！你有什么仇恨，你应该来找我！”

先寇布瞥了他一眼。随手拿起帷幕的绑带，将发愣中的杨手脚都捆好，然后从后面亲吻杨威利的背。

“我可以恨他吗？你会觉得心痛吗？”  
杨威利不回答，他还接受不了现实。但是他确实知道，这个先寇布，不是他认识的那个人。那么他的先寇布呢？

先寇布得不到杨威利的回答，就吻了吻他的脖子，轻轻把他放在毯子上。转身向莱因哈特走过去。

他居高临下地看着莱因哈特。  
“你能用什么来消除我的仇恨呢？”  
莱因哈特勉强地坐起来，手上的血已经将绑着他的衣带染红。  
“一命抵一命就是了。但是，魔物，你要先答应我放了那个人。他一概不知道发生的事情。”  
先寇布伸手托起莱因哈特的下巴，意料之中看到了莱因哈特一瞬见的紧张，他用摸过杨威利嘴唇的、还带着他的唾液的拇指，在莱因哈特的嘴唇上虚虚地拂过。然后凑到莱因哈特的肩颈之间，莱因哈特下意识地避开。先寇布把冰冷的呼吸喷到他的耳边，引得他打了个冷战。  
“魔物？你有什么资格这样叫我呢？你让我放了他，是为什么呢？难道，你也爱着他吧?”  
如果换了以往，莱因哈特会下意识地说，我没有。  
但是他这回却说不出口。  
先寇布哼了一声，苦笑了起来。  
“可笑啊，我记得你们的神是禁止这样的肉欲，如果违反，要遭受什么样的惩罚呢？”  
“我……我没有……禁止的那个……那个，那是不一样的。”  
先寇布不理会他的反驳，手指抚上他的脸庞，莱因哈特屈辱地别过脸。  
“不一样的什么？”  
“不一样的感情……不一样的爱……跟你这种浪荡荒淫不一样的。”  
先寇布顿了顿，突然哈哈大笑了起来。  
“爱？你会做爱吗？”  
“你！”  
莱因哈特国王尚未娶妻，根据他们的教义，他也当然不会有性爱。

先寇布露出了邪气的笑容，火红的眼睛紧紧盯着莱因哈特，伸手就去拉他的褪。

“不！”  
莱因哈特闭上眼睛用力蹬他。  
“嗯？”  
先寇布忽然停了下来。

刚才有一道金光从他触碰的地方闪过，击伤了他的手指。他抬头看去，莱因哈特脖子上隐约翻出一圈金色的光，像是一条项链，但是很快又消失看不见了。

这是一个隐藏的属于天主教的守护符，想必曾今也是很强大的思念。

然而这难不倒红色眼睛的英俊魔鬼，他只是稍稍思考，便将目光落在躺倒在一边的杨威利身上。

他将杨威利扶起来，拉到莱因哈特身边。

莱因哈特隐约感到什么，不断向后退着，一直让自己的背贴到墙。

他退无可退地靠坐在墙边，警惕地看着先寇布提着神思恍惚的杨威利。

“你身上也带着真挚感人的枷锁，让他来为你解除吧……”

先寇布揽着杨威利的腰，兵分两路。一只手往上，拉扯着杨威利的乳头，耐心地用指甲轻轻骚动，然后再用力拉扯。另一只手摸到杨的下体，慢慢套弄。

“唔……不……不要……”  
这种带着玩虐性质的动作，虽然算不上粗暴，但是因为意识到这个抱着自己的躯体不是自己的先寇布，杨威利开始抗拒。

“怎么了？之前不是还很想要？”  
“放开我！唔……”  
不顾杨威利的反抗，先寇布又一次将他调整到了蓄势待发。而杨威利的菊蕾也开始习惯性地翕张，不断有残液顺着大腿流下来。

先寇布故意将杨威利压到莱因哈特面前。莱因哈特未经人事，今天的一切早就超出了他了解分反围。他甚至分不清，杨威利此刻是兴奋的还是痛苦的。在这种混乱中，只有一点是清楚的，他的心跳越来愈快，即使在如此狼狈的情况下，他的身体还是起了反应。

莱因哈特闭上眼睛，不想看杨威利在其他人操弄下凌乱的样子。可是无论他是否睁眼，细碎的浪叫、呻吟、娇喘，都在感受得到体温的距离内发生着。

他下体在没有任何爱抚的情况下，已经从睡袍的开襟处耸立出来。他想交叠起双腿，掩盖自己的欲望，先寇布没有给他这个机会。他推着杨威利，让杨威利的双腿跪在莱因哈特的胯部两侧，坐在他的双腿上，使他动弹不得。

“不要……”  
杨威利已经知道接下去会发生什么，可是半句话没有出口，腰已经被用力扣了下去。

莱因哈特惊得张开了嘴唇，眼角带着泪花，却什么也喊不出来。

在背后不容抗拒的力量下，杨威利湿润火热的身体慢慢将莱因哈特初次经事的阳物渐渐吞下。

杨威利痛苦地仰起头，激痛的眼泪从眼角滑落。  
“不要……不要啊……”  
被一下一下压着腰跨，杨威利的身体不由自主地动了起来。  
莱因哈特则在这种冲击之下，艰难地喘气，仿佛要窒息了一般。

很快，这具从未被情欲洗礼过的肉体，在紧窒、柔韧的洞穴里横冲直撞，未被唤醒的疯狂倏忽觉醒。

莱因哈特摇晃着头，开始发出像猫一样音色清高的哼叫。而杨威利的身体，则渐渐失去力气，即将缴械。就在这个时候，身后的先寇布忽然又一次用力掐了杨威利的胸口。杨威利的身体不可抵抗地绞紧——然后在一声哀叹里，莱因哈特和杨威利同时涌出，沾染了对方的身体。

莱因哈特流下了眼泪。他的眼泪从脸颊落下，滴落到他的锁骨，沾上了那条现出真身、失去了祝福的项链上。

先寇布随即将碍事的护符一把拽下，然后在杨威利耳边温柔地说道：“做的好……果然只有你能战胜他。”

杨威利已经浑身湿透，无力地摇了摇头。

“接下来，就交给你忠诚的奴仆……”

先寇布再次吻了吻他的脖子。


	5. 五、红与黑

5.红与黑

薄汗覆盖着蜜色的肌肤，顺着起伏的小腹滑落到腹股沟，然后消失在两腿之间。杨威利无力地侧卧在地上，黑色的头发完全湿透，柔顺地贴在下面的羊毛上，除了汗水之外，还有股间不断溢出的粘稠白浊。他的双手被反绑在身后，嘴上被用莱因哈特的睡袍撕成的布带勒着，呼吸带出的唾液几乎将那方布条沾湿。

被叫做杨威利的智者、领袖、先知、魔法师，现在仿佛被夺走了神魄，徒然地睁着无神的双眼。他黑色的瞳孔里，映照着眼前荒谬、残酷、堕落的画面。

“唔……”  
金发的国王衣衫褴褛，牛奶一般纯白的胸膛染上了玫瑰的颜色，纯金的长发盖住了他的表情，而曲张的肢体垂死一般挣扎着，被反绑着的手臂上不断涌出鲜血。  
“魔鬼……呃……”  
将他抱在怀里的赤裸的野兽仿佛进食一般撕咬着他的肌肤，用压倒性的力量抓住他的腰肢往自己的双腿间脱。  
先寇布将他的腰摆布成骨盆后倾的扭曲姿势，好让自己看清楚将要使用的入口。  
“纯洁的身体。”  
先寇布看着那个粉红色紧闭的小口，毫无声调地赞叹。  
“这里从来没有被人碰过吧？”  
“唔！”  
感觉到被触碰了奇怪的地方，金发的国王颤动着睫毛，不敢睁开眼睛。  
“没想到，我这样一个恶鬼，竟然是国王秘境的第一个光顾者。”  
他毫不怜悯地将手指刺了进去，满意地听到了莱因哈特的惊叫。  
“拿出来！……拿……出来……”  
国王睁开已经满是雾气的眸子，拼命地摇头。  
然而他的抗议又怎会有用，那覆盖着冰冷黑色手甲的手指，又挤进去了一根。  
“畜生……下贱……”  
高贵的出身，强大的战斗力，从没有受到过如此屈辱的灵魂奋起反抗，用激烈的谩骂来宣泄他的恨意。  
“……该……死的……呃……杀了你……”  
怪异的侵入感让莱因哈特含着泪的眼睛里露出了不可侵犯的凶光，那是狂怒的狮子的双眸，激愤的烈焰与受难的圣水。

先寇布血红的双眸瞬间被这种气势摄住了，他从前有过各种各样的床伴，但是这样美丽到令人热血沸腾的仇视，他从未见识过。恐怕能一睹莱因哈特这样风骚的人，前无古人，后无来者。

先寇布的血好像要沸腾了。莱因哈特手上淌下的热血一滴一滴落在他的腿上，像计时的钟表滴答滴答，在先寇布的耳边咒语一般吟唱，催促着他卸除最后的阻碍，释放出肆虐的惊涛骇浪。

“我已经死在你的军中，你已经杀死我了。”  
先寇布抽出手指，伸手揉捏起那两团樱色的软肉，他的手掌恰好能将它们掌握住，然后慢慢抬高。  
“……畜生……魔鬼……”  
莱因哈特无法忍受这种屈辱，愤怒使他激烈地收缩着身体。他身下的小口也因为激愤在先寇布那巨大昂扬的圆头上不知死活地翕张。  
“那么就请国王陛下体会一下成为畜生和魔鬼的滋味……”  
说着先寇布就将蓄势已久的东西，送入了那处子的领地。  
“啊……”  
莱因哈特眼前一黑，未曾体会过的被撕裂的感受，令他发出高亢的惨叫，身体几乎错乱地痉挛，整个背部都紧紧绷住，反弓起了背脊，将胸口高高地挺起。

杨威利被他的惨叫惊醒，视线逐渐有了焦距。

他看见了血红双眼的先寇布，疯狂地cao弄着金发国王的身体。后者纯金的长发像海浪一般翻滚，下面时隐时现的雪白躯体泛着圣洁又凄凉的光。

杨威利一瞬见落下了眼泪，他不知道自己为什么而哭泣。只是强烈地想要阻止这一切。他蠕动着向着暴虐的中心爬过去，然后听到先寇布发出的无情诅咒——

“……像畜生一样交合……然后像畜生一样悲惨地哀叫……”  
先寇布说着恶毒的语言，毫不怜惜地一次一次捅到国王的最深。  
血流到了他们结合的地方，然后滴落到下面纯白的毛皮上，精美的书页上，缱绻的帷布上……处子的血，罪恶的血。

莱因哈特连续被从未有过的感官体验冲击着，凌乱间意识完全空白，眼睛里的怒火与骄傲完全溃散，只剩下茫然的悲哀。

他再次流下了眼泪，然后仿佛失去了意识一般，身体软倒在先寇布的胸口。先寇布不会因此就放过他。他抱着他纤细的腰将他反转过来，托起他的腰臀，让他摆出野兽一般的姿势。

杨威利呜呜地哀叫着，却无法阻止先寇布在他面前再一次撕毁国王高贵的自尊。眼睁睁地看着他又一次侵犯进流着鲜血的领域，然后疯狂地摇晃和撞击那具美丽的身体。

莱因哈特在这种暴虐的动作下清醒了过来，然后开始挣扎哭叫。先寇布不耐烦地撕下他身上挂着的破烂的睡衣，将他的嘴勒住，将他的眼睛蒙住。

莱因哈特在失去视觉后变得更加害怕。他一直都恐惧着黑暗，于是便在先寇布的身下嘤嘤呜咽，眼泪晕湿了蒙着眼睛的布带，从脸颊上滚落。

先寇布可怕的力量杨威利十分清楚，而从未被开拓过的莱因哈特此刻的疼痛他也能够想象。杨威利哀求一般对着先寇布呜咽出声，先寇布却别过头有意不看。

羊皮上已经滴落了很多的血，血从莱因哈特的脆弱地摇晃的雪白大腿上不断淌下来，混合着他手臂上的血，一起在白色的毛皮上洒下玫瑰花瓣一般的猩红，莱因哈特的力量和生命也随着这片荼蘼而慢慢被消耗着。

一切都是因他而起的。

杨威利自责地哭泣着，跪着爬到了先寇布的身边。没有办法说话的他，用身体去蹭着先寇布的背脊，希望安抚他的愤怒。

但他不知道，自己在为莱因哈特求饶而不惜以身体交换的动机，已经让先寇布感到每一寸被他触碰的肌肤都仿佛焚烧一般灼痛。

即使如此，先寇布还是忍着痛苦，放开了莱因哈特，转身将杨威利抱在手中。

莱因哈特得到了歂息，虚脱地倒在地上，他金色的长发失去了威严和尊贵，虚弱地撒在地上。

“你希望我抱你？”  
先寇布托起哭泣的杨威利的脸，有些哀伤地看着自己的爱人。  
杨威利望着他赤红的双眼，忽然又滚落泪水。  
他微弱地点点头，然后悲伤地将头搁进先寇布的颈窝，一边流泪一边看着因为剧痛而无意识地哭泣着的莱因哈特，他颤抖着蜷曲成婴儿姿态，雪白的臀瓣上布满淤青，红红白白的液体从双腿间悲惨地淌下来。

杨威利的眼泪落下来，滴在先寇布的肩膀上。

先寇布闭上眼睛，抚摸着杨威利的背。他竟然觉得这场复仇令他如此痛苦，也许这就是堕入魔道的惩罚：得非所愿，愿非所得。然后他的心剧烈地疼痛了起来，眼前出现了一片无尽的黑暗，黑暗中下起了玫瑰花瓣的红雨，一个声音在红雨的深处质问他：  
——你不想与杨威利在一起了吗？你不想追随他生生世世了吗？你不想履行同魔鬼交易的诺言了吗？  
——把最美、最纯洁的祭品给我，我将让爱人永不分离。

先寇布睁开眼睛，看到杨威利正露出惊恐的眼神看着他的脸。他伸手一摸，眼角有红色的液体，他流下了红色的眼泪。

罪孽已经开始了，便无法停止。

先寇布抚摸着杨威利的脸，将红色的血泪擦在他苍白的腮上，仿佛是胭脂一般。  
“杨，我爱你，我控制不住，我一定要爱你。”  
他看见他在杨威利黑色的瞳孔里，露出了伤心欲绝的表情。  
“我一定要爱你……”  
除此之外我无法活下去。

先寇布吻了杨威利的眼睛，然后解开了勒着他嘴的布条，没有给杨威利任何开口劝说的机会，疯狂地和他的唇舌纠缠起来。

“唔……”  
来不及吞咽的唾液滴落下来，将本就狼藉的身躯弄得更加狼藉。  
“……我一定……要杀了他……”  
先寇布在杨威利的嘴里模糊地吐字，然后卷住杨威利的舌头，拒绝他的任何反驳。  
“原谅我……”  
杨威利对莱因哈特的情愫，就像那把最后结果了他性命的长矛，直直地刺进他的心脏。可即使如此，他还是不恨杨威利，他还是不愿意面对杨威利的悲伤。

原谅我……

“先寇布！”  
杨威利低低地叫着，睁大眼睛看着先寇布放开他，转身提起剑，走到蜷缩在书堆里的莱因哈特身边。

莱因哈特被蒙着眼睛，什么都不知道。

先寇布举起剑，一只脚向前迈了一步——踢到了一个小物件——莱因哈特的护身符项链。

他胸中不属于先寇布的那部分，忽然就燃烧起了业火。

杨威利感受得到那种可怕的恨意，是多少年来被抛弃被压抑的信仰对立于正统的宗教的仇恨。但这股力量，显然不是来自于先寇布一个人的，似乎是凝聚了无数人的怨恨和憎恶。

那些可怕的东西，仿佛是黑色的诅咒，一遍遍在这个空间里嘶喊：毁灭他们！毁灭他们！

然后杨威利就看到先寇布捡起了那个项链，抓住莱因哈特的一只脚踝，不顾他几乎拼上了全力的挣扎，将他拖到放着烛台的书桌的旁边。

先寇布解开了莱因哈特嘴上的布条，然后说出令杨威利浑身发抖的话语——

“惨叫吧……抚平那些灵魂……”


	6. 六、爱与血

六 爱与血

蒙着眼睛的莱因哈特仰面躺在地上，他声音已经嘶哑，最后一次激烈的抵抗已经在先寇布将剑刺进他肩膀的时候瓦解殆尽。杨威利看着他微微发抖的鲜红的嘴唇，像一条缺水的鱼一般虚弱地张合。纯金的长发卷曲着铺散在已经斑驳不堪的羊皮上，拢住他羊脂一般透白的裸体，胸口原本粉色的乳头在下身反复的刺激下也肿胀挺立，泛着鸽血一般瑰丽的鲜红，同他的红唇一样，仿佛禁果一般散发出诱惑的魔力。

杨威利浑身虚软地看着莱因哈特被蹂躏，国王的惨呼已经渐渐低下去，变成了幼猫一般嘶哑的哀鸣。杨威利动了动喉结，不断抵抗着眼前的一切对他造成的干扰。因为他偷偷拉到身后的那柄莱因哈特的利剑，正被他夹在双腿之间，利刃抵在手腕上，慢慢地切入捆绑着他双手的布带。仅仅这个动作，已经消耗了他无限的心力。

他还需要点时间，马上就能解开自己的双手。

可是先寇布没有给他时间，他在莱因哈特的身体里横冲直撞，血顺着他们结合之处的金色细链流淌下来——是的，金色的细细链条，而金属的、坚硬的、带着锐利棱角的盒状挂坠，已经被先寇布塞进了莱因哈特的身体，然后在一次次顶撞中越来越深入地破坏他的肉体。

莱因哈特的腔内因为受到异物的入侵而翻搅着疼痛，因为疼痛而紧紧地收缩，因为收缩而将先寇布的身体牢牢地咬住，另后者达到了从未有过的巅峰。入侵者再一次亵渎着污染了纯粹的信徒——即使信仰着神，神也不会再接受这样沾满了污秽的信仰吧？

莱因哈特已经浑身滚烫，他无法抑制地流下眼泪。他根本不能够理解自己遭到的暴行，而只是因为疼痛想要寻求安抚，无意识之间，他反复地哭叫着“杨”。

先寇布听到他的呓语，紧紧地皱起眉头，转而看向不远处的杨威利。然而他不在那里。

先寇布猛然感到肩膀一阵冰冷。银色的雕刻着细腻花纹的剑刃虚虚地靠在他的脖子旁边。

“放开他……”  
那柄剑身传来的不是杀意，是持剑人双手不住的颤抖。  
先寇布没有回头，也没有停下，只是将脖子靠过去，让剑锋划开了他颈侧的皮肤。殷红的血珠立即滑落下来，开口的皮肤下面仿佛看得到动脉血管的跳动。

“……”  
剑刃害怕一般地躲开了一寸。如果是在战场上，这个不合格的偷袭者已经死了。  
“你要杀我吗？”  
先寇布抚摸着莱因哈特始终没能抬起头来而垂在腿间的部分，幽幽地向身后发问。  
“……你还能被杀死吗？”

杨威利因为长期不锻炼和过度激愤，要用两只手才能提得动剑，却始终没有力气和勇气将这个明显已经不是先寇布、又浓烈地带着先寇布栖息的人斩杀。他已经确认过周围，没有任何醒着的人，没有任何人可以求救——这里像是伺服已久的陷阱，而自己则是猎捕美丽动物的诱饵。

他们达成和平协议之后的这一年里，大规模的冲突已经没有了。难道是渴望着鲜血的魔鬼，想要继续人间的不幸么？

“先寇布，即使是在互为敌人的情形下，我也不希望杀害任何人。”  
杨威利用尽可能冷静的语气，尝试着安抚凝聚在先寇布身上的戾气。  
后者毫不在意地扭了扭脖子，直往剑刃上蹭。  
“是的，你对我说过，从来没有打算杀死过莱因哈特国王——即使我们那么多同伴死在他的阵前，即使你自己也差点死在他的阵前，即使连我也死在他的阵前——你还是不愿意杀他。”  
杨威利皱起了眉头，先寇布的话触及了他内心深出日益恶化的溃疡。

死去的人对他的怨恨，死去的人的孤儿寡母对他的怨恨……现在是爱他的人对他的怨恨……

“你是来惩罚我的吗？”  
杨威利难以抑制地发抖。  
“用这样的报应和折磨向我证明我没有资格去喜爱任何人吗？”

先寇布没有理会他的提问，而是将身体退了出来，抱着莱因哈特的腰将他翻转过来。他有意将那伤痕累累且挂着一截被血污染的金链的穴口对着杨威利，仿佛是在向他示威。

杨威利将剑刃横在先寇布的脖子前，防止他再向前进犯。

先寇布侧目看了他一眼，那是一种难以言喻的比死亡更绝望的眼神。

“你会后悔的。”  
先寇布血红的双眼，仿佛地狱回来的恶鬼。

杨威利忽然意识到什么。

电光火石间，他仿佛看到红色的玫瑰花海和花海中被淹没的身影，那人回头望了他一眼，粲然一笑，然后就在翻飞的花瓣里消失了。

杨威利骇然大惊，凭着本能将手中的剑扔了出去。可是鲜血和惨叫已经迸发，玫瑰色的赤红覆盖了他的视线。

先寇布不顾一切将身体再度凶猛地冲入莱因哈特体内，连带着最后一截露在外面的项链也被送入到充血的小穴内。他脖子正前方被划开，红色的霰雾喷射出来，血液洒在身体上的声音和莱因哈特无助的惨叫冲入耳膜。

杨威利潸然泪下。他立即伸手捂住先寇布出血的颈部，慌乱地寻找之前的布条为他止血。大概是因为杨威利及时撤剑，那伤口并不致命，而先寇布就这样看着他，伸手覆盖住正在为他止血的杨威利的手，然后另一只手，当着他的面，再一次将已经人偶一般无力反抗的莱因哈特背对着自己禁锢在怀里。

杨威利已经浑身发抖，两个人的疼痛似乎都施加在他的身上，他看着先寇布故意暴露出来的伤口，知道自己已经失去了任何抵抗他的力量。

“我求求你……求求你……”  
杨威利跪在他身边，泪眼迷蒙地哀求，先寇布抓着他的手，然后从他的脖子上挪开，放到先寇布的唇上亲吻。  
“你的手上，应该是干净的，所有的血仇，都应该由我承担。”  
他推开了杨威利，然后掐住已经奄奄一息的莱因哈特的脖子，一边挺着下身，一边撕咬着莱因哈特肩膀上的伤口。

莱因哈特被蒙着眼睛，嗓子已经喊得嘶哑，无论先寇布如何摆布，他都难以再有丝毫的抵抗。他美妙的身体虽然让先寇布一次一次地释放，但是自己的部分却只是困难而虚软地憋胀着，无法达成顶点。

内部撞击着的硬物不仅令他的肉体在疼痛中辗转，同时那个属于至亲的纪念物被如此亵渎，是对他的灵魂的凌迟。

“杨……杨……”  
他哭泣着，嘶哑地呢喃。

杨威利听到他的呼唤，绕到莱因哈特的正面，看到那方布带下面全是泪水，他颤抖着手解开了莱因哈特的眼睛。但是莱因哈特被反绑着的双手，却夹在先寇布的胸腹和莱因哈特的后背之间，他无法施援。

“呜……杨……”  
也许是又被撞到了伤口，莱因哈特半睁着其实已经没有视力的眼睛，本能地呻吟着往杨威利的方向靠。  
杨威利看着他冰蓝色的眸子里不断滚落的泪水，决堤的痛楚汹涌而出。  
他跪在莱因哈特身前，抱着他的头亲吻他充血而艳红的嘴唇，莱因哈特不断从口腔里传出痛苦的呻吟，杨威利悉数吞下，温柔地安抚。

感觉到杨威利的体温和动作，莱因哈特的身体终于有一些放松和妥协，他甚至不顾身后埋头gan他的先寇布正用虎口勒着他的脖子，开始不顾一切地往前倾倒，疯狂地回吻杨威利。稚嫩而本能的动作令杨威利觉得微微有些疼痛，但是他都坦然接受。莱因哈特的舌头柔软而香甜，盲目地探索着杨威利的口腔，从门牙到臼齿，一点一点舔舐过来。他像一个莽撞的孩子，不知道到要寻找什么，只是凭着直觉肆意妄为。

杨威利的身体渐渐被他压的后倾，只得用一只手撑住后面保持平衡。他尽可能地容忍着莱因哈特的欲望，尽可能多地迎合他的动作。

莱因哈特和杨威利长久地深吻，然后从嘴角开始互相亲吻脖子和锁骨。莱因哈特贪恋着杨威利的身体，他的每一寸肌肤都在呼唤着杨威利的身体。无法用双手抚摸，他便用胸口去磨蹭杨威利的胸口，又用自己的rou韧去摩擦杨威利的下腹。鲜红柔嫩的果实互相摩擦着敏感起来，杨威利的体温也开始发烧一样升高，他情不自禁地抬起胸口，暴露给莱因哈特。

莱因哈特像小动物一样嗅闻着叼住他的rutou，引来杨威利一阵战栗酥软的shenyin。莱因哈特越吻越下面。先寇布感觉到他几乎要脱出自己的臂弯，他看着他们意乱情迷的样子，狠狠地咬着莱因哈特的肩膀，让他的伤口和莱因哈特的伤口不断地涌出鲜血。

莱因哈特的身体倏忽被抽回，杨威利感觉到那股高热离去，微微睁开满是雾气的眼睛，然后再次安慰一般地吻住先寇布正在咬着的那个伤口。翻卷的皮肉里除了痛楚又多了奇怪的软舌带来的异痒，莱因哈特摇乱了一头金发，嘶哑着呼唤杨。

先寇布的唇也沾满了莱因哈特的血，又截住杨威利的唇，用手按住杨威利的后脑吻咬起来。杨威利隔着莱因哈特的肩膀和先寇布接吻，然后又挣脱了那有力的唇舌，再次吻上莱因哈特的脖子，顺着他伤口的血，一路吻到莱因哈特的小腹。

他没有睁开眼睛，只是凭着感觉含住了莱因哈特一直没能得到抚慰的部分。莱因哈特满足地闷哼，甚至绞紧了容纳着先寇布的后庭。杨威利埋在他身下金色的丛毛间，悉心地吞吐着，感受着每一根血管的跳动和肌理的扩张。那少年般纯洁的肉体，仅仅进入过自己的后穴，杨威利仅仅是想到，身体就不由自主地紧缩。在他恍惚的瞬见，莱因哈特几乎要好了。莱因哈特开始想要退出他的口腔，他扭动着身体后退，结果将先寇布整个紧紧包裹起来。

先寇布猛一震动身体，宣泄在他的容器里。意外的是，莱因哈特体内被灌了如此一股热剂，却生生地忍住没有弄在杨的嘴里。  
他大叫着杨的名字，希望他让他出去。杨威利已经被他撑得不能说话，但是他明白莱因哈特的顾虑，他慢慢停下来，吐出那根粗直而粘着银丝的东西，面色嫣红地看着莱因哈特。后者用那双无神的眼睛，仿佛痴迷地望着他。

“……杨……”

莱因哈特只在梦里有过这种绮丽的念头，但是在他们共处一国的短暂时光里，这都是来不及也并不应该开口的禁忌。他们长久地在这里消磨时光，靠在同一个靠枕上阅读同一篇经文——甚至忘记了外面仍未平复的波澜。

当莱因哈特的手下将先寇布的首级带给他的时候，他才恍然意识到，杨威利不是他一个人的，他还有那么多追随者想要救他离开这里。

他软弱地选择了隐瞒，将先寇布的头颅葬在花园的玫瑰花下。

“杨……帮帮我……”  
莱因哈特犯下了错，被宿命纠缠。可是他不想离开杨，和杨一起度过的岁月如此平静安详。

“帮帮我……”

杨威利看着再次滚落泪水的莱因哈特，温柔地吻去他的眼泪。然后扶着地面抬起自己的身体，小心翼翼、一点一点、徐徐吞入。

再次感受到温暖与炙热的莱因哈特，拼尽最后的力量与他交缠。他们用肌肤和胸乳相互抚慰，用汗水和鲜血相互涂抹。

先寇布看着他们，他们像两头幼兽一样表达着天真的艳情。他们的头发互相缠绕，血肉互相浸润。

莱因哈特和杨威利在眼泪和鲜血里迎来了再一次的高chao。

这个疯狂的夜的最后，先寇布抱着杨威利和莱因哈特。莱因哈特紧紧地攥着杨威利的一缕头发，自己的金发，则被杨威利枕在身下。

他们像一对婴儿一样入睡，彼此联系的命运，也许还会做着彼此联系的梦境。

等到太阳升起前，莱因哈特被腹部的剧痛痛醒，他蜷缩在杨威利的怀里，睁开蓝色宝石一般的美丽眼睛，嘴唇像是亲吻了玫瑰，仿佛瓷娃娃一样望着正等地着他醒来的先寇布。他虽然昏睡了一段时间，但是身体已经散架一般动弹不得了。

先寇布那双鲜红的眼睛里目光闪烁着，似乎预示着什么。

他伸出手抚摸了莱因哈特雪白的脸庞。  
“最美丽，最尊贵。”

莱因哈特似乎还没有完全醒来，并没有抵抗和躲避。先寇布也惊讶于他此时的平静。

他走过去双手抱起赤裸着身体已经没有任何力量的王，抱着他离开已经昏睡的杨威利的怀抱，向门外走去。

 

杨威利醒来的时候，他睁开眼，看到一片蔚蓝。

是天空。

他茫然地转过头。

身体完全是软的，没有任何力量。

“先寇布……莱因哈特？”  
他想起来昏迷前的事情。

可是他现在在哪里，周身都在摇晃，耳畔有流水的声音。

“你醒了……”  
红眸的先寇布平静地望着杨威利。

杨威利立即意识到他目前是躺在一艘小船上，似乎正要去往遥远的地方。先寇布和自己都衣着整齐，像是一般的旅人。

“莱因哈特呢？你把他怎么了？”  
他紧张地拉住先寇布的领子。

先寇布望着他的眼睛，搂住他的腰让他看着水中的自己。

“我把他带到了玫瑰园的深出，那些尖刺在他的身上划开伤口；我在他的胸口刻下被他视为‘异端’的玫瑰图腾，然后亲吻他。他在我的身下虚弱地挣扎，像婴儿一样柔弱无力。我亲吻着他的唇，堵住他的呼吸，慢慢压住他美丽的脖子上的动脉，直到他睁着眼睛，再也没有呼吸……我把那具最美丽、最尊贵的肉体，献给了魔鬼。只要他一个人的献祭……”

杨威利听着先寇布的诉说，脑中浮现出玫瑰花丛中的莱因哈特，临死前哀伤的蓝色眼睛。他努力地吞咽了一下，喉结在脖子上激烈地浮动。

他看到水里的自己，有着一双赤红的眼睛。

“……而我们，将永远在一起。”先寇布说着，吻着杨威利流下的眼泪。

永远不分开。

-end-


End file.
